Intradiscal devices are often shaped to fit within the natural concavities of the vertebral endplates that make up the disc space. As shown in FIG. 1, the entrance into the disc space is often narrower than the vertical space within the disc space. Currently surgeons have three choices when inserting devices that fit tight within the interior of the natural disc space. First, they can insert devices that change size or shape within the disc space. There are only a limited number of intradiscal devices that change size or shape within the disc space. Second, surgeons can remove a portion of the vertebrae endplate to allow the insertion of a device that fits tightly in the tallest portion of the disc space. Third, surgeons can distract the vertebrae to insert the intradiscal device. However, at times, the vertebrae cannot be distracted enough to allow the insertion of an intradiscal device that fits tightly within the central portion of the disc space and yet can be inserted past the periphery of the disc space.